Vincentian Cuisine
Browse All Vincentian Recipes: Vincentian Appetizers | Vincentian Soups | Vincentian Salads | Vincentian Vegetarian | Vincentian Meat Dishes | Vincentian Snacks | Vincentian Desserts Saint Vincent and the Grenadines - Cooking and Food Overview of Vincentian Cuisine History Saint Vincent is one of the few islands where extraordinary West Indian cuisine can be served in hotels. Saint Vincent and the Grenadines share traditional West Indian culture, having African, French, British, and Black Carib influences. The majority of the Grenadine islands inhabitants are keen on fishing, as their cuisine is based on fish dishes. The rich volcanic soil of Saint Vincent provides lots of vegetables and fruits that are sold throughout the Grenadines. The most popular dishes are pumpkin soup, callaloo soup, Conch, fish, shrimp, lobster, whelk, salt fish, and, of course, breadfruit and fried jackfish. In Saint Vincent people love sweet and fresh juicy oranges that have an excellent taste while they are still green, as well as distilled rum. Cuisines of Saint Vincent and the Grenadines Most of the ingredients are imported, but this does not mean that there are no strong tradition in this regions. Fresh fish, spices and fruits are the basis in the cuisine of Saint Vincent and the Grenadines. Some specialities include red Snapper, callaloo soup, pickled meat or seafood, kingfish, Conch, and seamoss drink, fresh fruit, seafood, and vegetables. The local Vincentian drinks are beer and rum, but there are also many exotic fruit juices that contain lots of vitamins. In comparison to other cuisines, the cuisines of Saint Vincent and the Grenadines depend mainly on imported food products. However, some of the recipes prepared in these areas include asher sauce, bequian Lamb stew, drunken seafood, and many other tasty dishes based on fish, vegetables and fruits. Preparation Methods for Vincentian Cooking Saint Vincentian cuisine uses elements from various cooking traditions borrowed from their neighbours and developed from their own traditional dishes. While there are no specific or unique preparation methods for cooking in Saint Vincent and the Grenadines, we should point out that attention to detail is important in the Vincentian cuisine. Using the right amount of spices for example is essential - either for spicing up the taste or for coloring the dish. The diversity of vegetables and cereals found in Saint Vincent and the Grenadines is also noticed in the delicious dishes belonging to their cuisine. The visual attractiveness of the dish is also important, and a balance between colors and proportion differentiates. Each traditional dish has a special cooking method, which is more or less general in Saint Vincent and the Grenadines. Meat is one of the main elements of most Vincentian dishes and cured and smoked hams are often parts of delicious dishes. Special Equipment for Vincentian Cooking Ranging from cake pans, can openers, colanders, egg rings, poachers and holders, food dishers & portioners, food pans & food containers to other kitchen utensils, such as food scales, food scoops and fryer baskets & accessories, the Vincentian cuisine needs a diverse cooking equipment set in order to produce the most sophisticated dishes from Saint Vincent and the Grenadines. You should consider insulated food carriers if you are transporting the food and a full set of kitchen linens and uniforms if you wish to look like a pro. Here are a few other items that will come handy while cooking Vincentian food: juicers, kitchen knives, kitchen slicers, kitchen thermometers, measuring cups & measuring spoons, miscellaneous utensils, mixing bowls and skimmers & strainers. Essential utensils like serving spoons, spatulas, forks, turners, scrapers and tongs should also be part of your cooking "arsenal". Vincentian Food Traditions and Festivals The Tombstone Feast is characteristic to these regions and it is associated with death and burial and is held when the grave is marked by the placing of a stone. There is a belief which says that the memory of the dead person must be honoured by a mass every year. Also, this feast is essential to maintain the respect for the ancestors. As for the food served during this period, it consists mainly of seafood and fish like Conch, shrimp, lobster and whelk, or pumpkin soup, callaloo soup, salt fish, breadfruit and fried jackfish, and also of asher sauce, bequian Lamb stew, or rice. People in Vincentian Food * Are you into Vincentian Cooking and would like to be interviewed? There are many chefs who creatively use the basic ingredients and cooking method for traditional dishes in Saint Vincent and the Grenadines and create original and delicious food variations. Vincentian chefs are passionate about their traditional dishes and they enjoy presenting them to foreigners who have never tasted them before. Whether they are cooking dishes that go back in time for centuries or brand new, modern dishes, Vincentian chefs take pride in what they do, and this is readily noticeable in the unforgettable taste of their cooking. Category:Vincentian Cuisine Category:Caribbean Cuisine